Some Things Happen For A Reason
by Miss Hermione Granger 1995
Summary: Summary: "When Harry Potter is murdered at the young age of 40, his three children, niece and nephew get a taste of what Hogwarts was like during the Wizard Wars through a pensieve. They soon find out that there are some things that could have happened."
1. Chapter 1

**Some Things Happen For A Reason**

_Summary: "When Harry Potter is murdered at the young age of 40, his three children, niece and nephew get a taste of what Hogwarts was like during the Wizard Wars through a pensieve. They soon find out that there are some things that could have happened but what they don't understand is why they didn't?" Set from Golden Trio's first year to the hunt of the Horcruxes._

**Ages of characters at the time of Harry's death:**

**Harry Potter = 40**

**Ginny Potter = 39**

**Hermione Weasley = 41**

**Ron Weasley = 41**

**James Sirius Potter = 16**

**Albus Potter = 15**

**Lily Potter = 13**

**Rose Weasley = 15**

**Hugo Weasley = 14**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One – The Boy Who Lived Dies<span>

"_Harry Potter, the most famous wizard around the world, was recently killed while abroad on an Auror mission. His partner on the mission, Jason Tibbs, was questioned about the murder of Potter. 'We were just after taking in the last of Voldemort's followers that had been somehow hidden himself for years. Unfortunately, Harry had made quite a few enemies on the mission and, let's just say, one of those enemies is now rotting away in Azkaban for murder.' Family and friends of the late Mr. Potter are still unavailable for comment."_

James Sirius Potter threw the _Daily Prophet _that he had been reading onto the kitchen table. It had been one month, thirteen days and seven hours since his father had died on a secret mission in Germany. So far, the _Prophet _had managed to report the trial for murder, the interview with the Auror office on 'losing such an important person in the Wizarding World,' the funeral and now Jason Tibbs' account of how it happened. James' mother, Ginny Potter, his uncle, Ron Weasley and his aunt, Hermione Weasley, were still being caught off guard by the journalists. The only paper that James now trusted was _The Quibbler_ which was being run by his favourite non-relative, Luna Scamander. She told the truth about what happened the day of Harry's death, the arrest of the murderer and how the Potters and Weasleys should be left alone at this time. He picked up the most recent photograph of Harry and stared at it, tears forming in his eyes.

"Have you seen this?" James looked up from his smiling father to see his younger brother Albus, aged fifteen, walking into the kitchen holding the _Prophet_. It was open on the page of Tibbs' account.

"Yeah," James replied.

"It's a load of rubbish if you ask me. Dad told us they caught the last Death Eater months ago! What's Tibbs playing at?" James could see that his brother was not happy with how things were being handled by the Ministry.

"I know Al, I know." James walked over to Albus, who had Harry's black messy hair and emerald green eyes. It was hard to look at Albus and not be reminded that his dad was never coming back from his mission. "Everythings going to be ok; Gran's taking care of it," he said, forcing what he hoped was a reassuring smile to appear on his face.

"I guess, but it's just not right! He was meant to be here when I get my O.W.L results in a few weeks and he was meant to be here to scare away Lily's first boyfriend and he was meant to be here when you finally become Quidditch captain. Why is life so unfair?" He started crying and didn't try to hide it. James stepped forward and brought his brother in for a hug.

"You saw the _Prophet_?" James looked over Albus' shoulder to find that the youngest Potter, Lily Luna, had entered the room. He just nodded, not wanting to upset Albus. Lily said nothing more. She stepped towards her two older brothers and joined in on the hug. They stood in the kitchen in a group hug for a few minutes. When they backed away from eachother, Albus spoke.

"I'm so glad I have you guys here with me," he whispered.

"Me too," James replied. Lily just nodded; she was crying too much to speak.

"Everythings going to change now isn't it?" she finally said.

"No Lily, everything will go back to normal. Just you wait." They all looked at their mother who was walking into the kitchen. She looked the same as she did all those years ago during the war, fiery red hair to match her personality, hazel eyes that glittered in the light, but she had a few age lines on her face and bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. The three children ran to her and engulfed her in a hug, tears falling freely from their eyes. "The reading of Harry's will is tonight, I want you all to be there." They just nodded.

"I'll make us some tea," James said, walking over to the kettle. As he waited for it to boil, he looked out the window. Before Harry left, he promised James that he would take him out to the back garden and play Quidditch with him when he came back. James hadn't been on a broom since.

* * *

><p>John Pierce was not usually the one to go on will readings, but this one was special. It was Harry Potter's. He walked into the conference room which had been set up for the reading. He sat himself down behind the desk and sorted himself out. Five minutes of waiting, there was a knock on the door. John got up and opened it to see Mrs Ginny Potter.<p>

"Good evening Mrs Potter, I'm so very sorry for your loss," he said letting her in.

"Thank you Pierce, but can we get on with the reading please? Only I have three very tired, emotional children with me." John looked around behind Mrs Potter and saw three others: a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, a red haired girl clutching her older brother's hand, and a second boy that had black hair and green eyes. He had to look twice at the youngest boy, thinking that he was seeing things. _It couldn't be Harry Potter!_ "This is my eldest son, James, my little girl, Lily and my second son, Albus."

"Oh yes, well let's get started then Mrs Potter."

"Please call me Ginny, Pierce." He could see tears forming in her eyes and decided to just get on with the reading.

"Of course Ginny, take a seat just there in front of the desk. James, Lily, Albus, would you like to sit on the couch over there?"

"I'm sixteen, not a child." John saw the look of anger in James' face. He coughed to try and cover-up the awkwardness.

"So Ginny, this is the hard part." John took a sheet of paper from a folder and read aloud: "_The last will and testament of Harry James Potter. To my wife, Ginevra Molly Potter, née Weasley, I leave my property and key to the Potter Vault, to give her hope for the future. To my best friends, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Weasley, née Granger, I leave the key to the Black Vault, to remind them how much they mean to me. To my first son, James Sirius Potter_, _I leave my invisibilty cloak, in hope that he uses it well. To my second son, Albus Severus Potter, I leave the Maurader's Map, to remind him that Hogwarts will never keep secrets from him. To my only daughter, Lily Luna Potter, I leave the snitch I caught in my first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, to show her that you can achieve anything if you truly believe. To all my children, James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna, I leave you with my memories, in hope that you understand why some things happen for a reason." _All the items were left on the desk in front of Ginny. "Mrs Potter, it is up to you now to return these items to their new and rightful owners. I'll leave the four of you in private for a few minutes." He got up to leave but was stopped by Ginny.

"No Pierce, it's ok, we'll be leaving now. Come on kids," she said, picking up all the items and putting them into her bag. The Potter children immediately rose from their seats and went for the door. "Thank you John, for everything." And with that, John Pierce was left in his office alone.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? Should I continue with this story? Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Hermione Granger Does Not Cry

"James, what do we do?"

"I don't know Lily! Why would Dad leave us a dozen of test tubes? He knows none of are any good at Potions!"

"It's not the test tubes he left you, it's what's _inside_ the test tubes," their cousin Rose Weasley said. The Weasley family arrived half an hour after the will reading. They had never seen their Aunt Hermione burst out crying in their kitchen before, even during all the preperations for the funeral, she kept calm for Ginny.

"What do you mean Rosie?" Albus asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They're memories." The three Potters and Hugo looked at each other and then at Rose.

"Memories?"

"Yes James, memories, your dad's memories to be precise."

"And what do we do with them?"

"We need to find a pensieve and pour them into it, one at a time. Then we'll be able to go back in time to wherever Uncle Harry wanted us to go," Rose explained.

"You say that like it's the easiest thing in the world," laughed Hugo.

"That's because it is." When the others looked at her confused she added, "I just happen to know where we can find a pensieve."

"You do?" James watched his cousin carefully. He knew that he should trust her; she was the smartest witch of their age, but he just didn't know about this pensieve business.

"Yeah, I do. The ministry have a whole pile of them. I saw them when I went there with Dad one day during the summer."

"But how do we get into the ministry Rosie? They're not gonna let a bunch of teenagers just wander in and use their pensieves!" Lily said.

"Oh but they will Lily dearest, because the Ministry penisieves can be used by anyone at anytime for as long as they need!" Rose smiled at her cousins and brother, waiting for some response.

"So you're telling us," James said slowly, "that we can just stroll into the Ministry of Magic tomorrow, pour these memories into one of the pensieves, get transported back in time and do it for as long as we want?"

"Yes, or we could do all of that right now!" The children of the Golden Trio looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's do it," James ordered.

Hermione Weasley was not one for crying in public if she could help it. When she was bullied by classmates at primary school and Hogwarts, she waited until she was in a bathroom, in her bedroom or in a corner before she started crying. When Cedric Diggory was killed in her fourth year, she held back the tears until she was up in her dorm. When Ron broke her heart in her sixth year, she cried for the first time in front of Harry. When Ron left them during the search for the Horcruxes she cried again, in front of Harry. When Harry "died" during the battle she cried _for _Harry in front of everyone. When her father died, she turned to Harry and cried in front of him. When they found out that Harry was killed on the mission, she ran to her room and cried. She didn't cry at the funeral, but when she got home, she cried alone all night. She never let Ron see her cry if she could help it. But here she was, crying in the Potter's kitchen in front of Ginny and Ron over a piece of paper.

"I can't believe he even thought of all this," she said.

"I know, he knew exactly why he was giving the things to the kids. Like the snitch for Lily, to '_show her that you can achieve anything if you truly believe_.' He really put a lot of thought into everything, like he knew he was going to die," Ginny said quietly.

"Why do you think he gave the kids memories?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea, but he said it's to show them that things always happen for a reason. What memories could show them that?"

"You don't think it could be the War do you?"

"No Ron, Harry would never want them to witness that," Ginny snapped.

"What do you think Hermione?"

"I don't know," Hermione replied. This wasn't the truth; Hermione _did_ know what memories Harry wanted his kids to see.

"Maybe we should just forget about it. They'll never find a pensieve anyway," Ginny said. At that moment, the children in question came running down the stairs.

"Hey Mum! We're going to the Ministry to use the free pensieves okay?" James asked excitedly.

"You're what?" all three parents asked at the same time.

"We need to see the memories Uncle Harry left," Hugo replied.

"You're actually going to look at them?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Of course, he left them to us and we want to share them with our cousins. If they're about Dad then you three were obviously there so you don't need to see them again," Albus said cooly.

"Exactly, so we're gonna go now," Rose said as the others made their way to the back door.

"Rose and Hugo Weasley, you are not going _anywhere_!" Hermione managed to shout through her tears.

"But Mum," Hugo whined.

"Don't 'but Mum' me Hugo, you are not going anywhere, except into the fire and straight home!"

"Mum," Rose started.

"Now, Rose." She watched as Rose and Hugo dragged themselves over to the fire place and floo back home.

"I better go with them, you coming Hermione?" Ron said.

"No Ron, I need to talk to Ginny for a few minutes."

"Ok, take your time," he said kissing the top of her head. "See ya Gin, bye James, later Al, see you soon Lily," he said as he too stepped into the fire and disappeared.

"Kids, up to your bed room, and no sneaking out James," Ginny told her three children. They walked up the stairs disappointed.

"Ginny, I think the kids should see the memories," Hermione said.

"Then why did you stop them Hermione?"

"Because I want you to understand what the memories are before they do."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what the memories are."


End file.
